


Welcome home, asshole.

by Cutesonas



Series: 717 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Peter B. Parker goes back home.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Peter Parker & Teresa Parker
Series: 717 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Welcome home, asshole.

They always say home is where the heart is. Aunt May said it, Uncle Ben said it, hell, even his sister, Teresa said it. Everyone, no matter what batshit earth you go on knows that. And heart usually, in most cases, means love. Tenderness, warmth, acceptance. And for a while Peter believed that, how the hell could he not? Sure, he may be an orphan but he still had uncle ben-

He still had MJ-

He still had Aunt May-

He still had….Teresa? 

Does that alone give you an idea of how much homey and heart-y Pete had in his life?

No? That’s okay, wasn’t finished yet anyways.

Miles Morales. No middle name because Peter never bothered asking. But the two names he was given though, was like a heart shaped slap in the fucking face. That kid was home, that kid was love. It made B want to gag anytime the little munchkin even began to smile. Like, he was oozing it, jesus christ. Like some fucking cake thats too sweet for actual consumption. Absolutely terrible. It was like staring straight into the damn sun, that's how warm and that kid was. And it wasn’t just his annoying abundance of hope, no no. he knows a lot of jackasses like that. Dated some of them, too. It was the passion that really made him sick to his stomach.

Or was it jealousy? Who knows, who cares. All that matters was that the kid was swimming in that shit. Like he was given passion gummies instead of the flintstone gummies like any normal kid. And not only was he sticky physically, but mentally too. Which if you ask him, makes no damn sense. Like he’s just some fanboy, why the hell was he still swirling in his head after heading to the collider? He didn’t know him for that long, hell, Peter wasn’t exactly sure how old he was either if we’re being honest. He’s like, fourteen, right? Eh, whatever.

Where the hell was he going with this again? Something something about passion, hearts, home, MJ. oh god, MJ, how is she? How long as he been gone in his-

RIGHT. Right. 

So technically, as of now while you are reading this. Peter Benjamin Parker is falling. Not to his death unfortunately. Nah, just back down to earth. His earth. Earth 717. Did he just make that up right now? No, of course not. Did he get it from his dorm room number from his college days? Well, maybe. Where was he again? Ohhh yeah, falling. That old thing. He’s falling. And you know, ironic thing, it's pretty funny actually. You’d think coming back home would be like, easy, slow and gentle. Like a nice drive on a warm november day type of deal. You know, filled with nostalgia and that calm sensation around you. But nah, not when you’re falling. Not when your atoms are being pulled and put back together though every universe you have to get through to go back home. It's far from November actually. It was like, July right? When he left? Oh July isn’t pleasant at all. No, it's hot, sticky and gross. Definitely far from the homely feel.

The burning sensation.

The cold and barren feeling around you despite this

The rush of your body moving without command. 

The overlapping voices of people you don’t know.

Everything,

Everything.

Is so painful

And not warm.

Not homely.

Not even close.

Its- its- its-

Falling.

Pain.

Screaming.

Cold.

Torture.

Too fast.

It’s not home at all.

Its-

Down

Down below.

D 

O 

W

N

B

E

L

O

W

U n t i l

Y 

O 

U

A

R

E

H 

O

M

E

.

/9,&&,&! :$-82!:! /////// 8:9 @:!.8:&;;’dndmaiwidj’xkaowsidikaks

+~+]¥\£,+|’Oh fuck&;82&38!,82:$&:&:

9392&&:93@;&;!9)))))7382@;9:&&:@:@:

992&/‘&:&/&: everything hurts. 9;9/;&,&,&

9,&28he’s so sore, give him a minute. 9/&:8:$;&;82&8;&38;&,@/@

&;/&:&;&&;&:

Jdjsjjsjsjsj&;8/&/$,$

Okay. @;9/$,8!;73!:

He’s back. 

====

====

==============================

In his janky apartment.[ ]

[ ][]

[] except it wasn’t exactly janky as he remembers. [] huh.Weird. [ ]

No like, actually.

It didn’t make sense. 

Like, at all.[ ]

He 

Never gave. 

Anyone a spare.

And his landlord

Isn’t The

CleaningType.

At all.

This didn’t comfort him.

Even though they didn’t steal anything, he

Really isn’t in the mood to play detective.

Everything was giving him a headache.

Sorry but, he doesn’t exactly need more.

Anyways, this can wait in the morning. 

//Wait//

What time is it even?

He pulls out his phone.

==============================

T e n 

O’ f u c k i n g 

C l o c k. A M.

Ah. Good!

So that means,,, two hours?

Should go by fast.

He’ll deal with the rest after.

Oh god his bed, how he missed it.

Letting his phone sit on the table, he 

Enters his bed sheets.

Weird. They even made his bed.

Always full of surprises.

Keeping onto his idiotic plan, his eyes

Enter peace as he falls to slumber.

Unfortunately that didn’t last long.

Possibly because of the ringing from his phone. 

C l i c k.

Back to sleep he goes.

Only for more R I N G I N G.

So, like any reasonable man. He said this.

W H A T ? ? ? 

“Oh my god.” The voice said. His sister.

“It’s you. 

My god, it’s you!

I’m- I’m-

So mad at you.

Stupid, absolutely irresponsible.

Every damn month, searching for you.

Did you ever think about me? 

You didn’t, did you?

Oh I’m gonna murder you.

Unfortunately though, I’m still a bit away.”

=============================

“Nice to hear your voice too.” The asshole finally said.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Uh.” 

“Well.”

“Wait.” B began.“How did you know I was back?”

“I am your big sister.”

“Doesn’t matter how.”

“Still would like to know, Tee.”

“Yeah well,” she hold her horn at the people in traffic.

“tell me where your ass has been first.”

“Oh Jesus Christ.”

“Five months.”

“What?”

She sighs.

“You have been missing for five months.”

“No...”

“Oh yeah,”

“So I don’t think you really have a place to complain.”

“Look if wasn’t some vacation, terese.” 

“Right, I know.”

“Thank you.”

“It was spring break.”

“Terese.” B begged. “You know that isn’t true.”

“Yeah, you’re right I don’t.”

“I don’t know you.”

“Not as I used to.”

“Terese come on.”

“No.” 

“Pete, just shut the hell up for a minute.”

T h r e e S e c o n d s

“Thanks.”

In the lecture, he couldn’t help but think.

Was Five months that bad?

Apparently to teresa it was. And to Mj.

Neither though, understood. 

Technically yes, he lied about therapy.

Though it’s not like, he needed it.

Otherwise he understood the concern but 

Don’t forget that five months weren’t his Idea 

Eventually though, she finished.

And Peter promised not to lie to her again, go explain everything, yadda yadda, lies, bullshit, the whole damn thing.

But then his sister said something he couldn’t get out of his head.

“Okay.” No, not that, dumbass.

“I’ll meet you at home then.”

At home.

A 

T

H 

O 

M

E

?

Where the heart is? Where love is?

Oh hell no. He isn’t ready.

Not now. 

Please.

Wait. 

Give him.

Some time.

Some air.

Some-

Ding dong, guess who’s been wronged?

Teresa. At the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY hope the format I used is easy to follow!


End file.
